An Unrivaled Will
by Pearlshipper4evar
Summary: Ash and Dawn are both best friends: One day they come across Team Plasma. Dawn tries to sacrifice her self to save ash and is severely wounded. When Dawn recovers she cannot look Ash in the eye so she decides to spend some time alone. What happens when Ash comes to talk to Dawn? Pearlshipping - Collab with OblivionWielder! One-Shot!


Pearlshipper4evar: Hey guys, its Mega here; however, I have done this story as a co-op with OblivionWielder!

OblivionWielder: Yup its me guys and I worked on this story with Pearlshipper4evar, also a slightly edited version of this story is going up on my page so yeah…

Sans the Skeleton: I am COMIC SANS

Pearlshipper4evar: Just leave…

Sans the Skeleton: Welp I guess he will 4evar hate me…

Pearlshipper4evar: You know sans you make me want to get a brain transplant to forget your corny jokes, but then I changed my mind :P

Sans: Didn't know you could change something you never had...

OblivionWielder: Your jokes are the epitome of failure.

Pearlshipper4evar: Excuse me, you are a skeleton… You have no brain. Your GUTLESS!, AND EYELESS.

Sans: At least I can see the obvious with my one eye, OblivionWielder is better than you so is Temmie and Co

OblivionWielder: I change sides, Pearlshipper4evar's jokes are the epitome of failure.

Pearlshipper4evar: The obvious isn't reality.. Just like you and your attitude, it was dreamed up by Toby Fox so just leave… DONT MAKE ME BUST OUT ARCEUS TO BANISH YOU TO THE DISTORTION DIMENTION!

Sans: Uh oh, I am going to leave via shortcut now…

Pearlshipper4evar: Now that that's out of the way:

OblivionWielder & Pearlshipper4evar: ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

At first, Dawn thought she could easily hold it in. She thought that after Ash recovered, she'd get over it and go back to normal. Every time she watched him fight with all of his strength against an enemy who wanted to kill him and he was losing, she'd shake in fear and cry. His red blood mixed with his raven hair and tan skin was never a good combination and Dawn _never_ wanted to see it. That's the way it's been for as long as she's known Ash: she's cried, get over it after he recovered, then go back to normal. That's how it was.

The first time she watched him get beaten like that was during the Team Rocket Incident when Giovanni and he were fighting. Of course, Ash beat him, but she couldn't help but get the shivers when she gets flashbacks of that time. When Dawn really thought about it, Ash would've died if it wasn't for her. If she hadn't given him a full restore, he would of died...

Dawn shook her head and sighed, staring at the view in front of her. She hiked up Mount Coronet and took a seat against a tree to stare at the view. She comes up here only to clear her head and think.

Right, the reason she was up here in the first place was because of Ash…

It wasn't his fault though. It was more of her own…but she would do it all over again. The terrible wounds wrapped in bandages around her body were worth it.

Dawn knew that it was not going to be easy. When Ghetsis ambushed them, she had no idea what to do. It wasn't only him, it was all of Team Plasma.

Ash, Dawn, Andrew, Leaf, Gary, and Sean were split apart in a matter of minutes to deal with grunts. Dawn being the "unlucky" ducklett, quickly found Ghetsis. She had called out Empoleon, however the mysterious leader of Team Plasma, had one-shotted it with his Cofagrigus. Her two strongest Pokemon were Empoleon and Mesprit. Empoleon, however had resisted the Shadow Ball due to it being Steel type, and it was the bulkier of the two. She was about to call on Mesprit when Ash jumped in. Dawn knew she had no chance. She was happy to see him, but the man was a lot stronger than what Dawn anticipated. Ash and his Pokemon (except Pikachu) were covered in blood within a few minutes as Dawn watched from the sidelines. She cried, covered her ears to block out Ash's screams, she begged for Ghetsis to leave Ash alone and take her. She would squeeze her eyes shut as well, but eventually open them again.

After a while, Ash couldn't see straight and could barely stand. Dawn was on her knees hugging the crying Pikachu close to her as she bawled herself. Ash's Pokémon had all fainted and he was taking the attacks himself.

Suddenly, it looked like Ghetsis began to have Cofarigus charge a extremely powerful Dark Pulse. Dawn had immediately felt the immense power radiating off of him as he aimed for Ash.

She knew it…he was going to kill him…she knew it…

Yes, Ash has survived many things that seem impossible, but whenever those situations popped up, Ash was never this tired or so wounded. That blast would kill him. He always had enough energy to keep his heart pumping, but in this state? Nope.

After losing her Grandma, dad, and brother, losing Ash would kill her, especially when she knew how strong her feelings for him were.

She's been able to hold back her feeling of seeing his blood before, but the more her love for him grew, the harder it was. Usually she'd have faith that he'd survive, but she didn't dwell on that thought. Dawn knew that she had a better chance of surviving that shot since she wasn't as beat up as he was, but even if that wasn't the case, she had already made up her mind. Dawn quickly shoved Pikachu off her and was running toward them before anybody knew it. She felt the painful blast hit her and heard her name screamed by her two best friends before she blacked out.

Of course, Dawn had been fine. She woke up in the Pokémon Center Human Infirmary later the next day. She had plenty of painful, severe wounds thanks to that shot, but she was able to get out of bed that same day anyway thanks to Nurse Joy and Doctor Takeshi, who was Brock.

She didn't miss the fact that Ash wasn't there when she woke up; everybody was next to her except for him. She knew he was upset with what she did, but she didn't regret it. She _did_ survive after all, but it would still be worth it if she didn't.

Dawn was on her way home to rest when she noticed the front door open. When she peeked in, Ash was there, looking at some of her pictures of the group on the wall. More specifically, he was looking at one with his arm swung around her shoulders like he sometimes does out of habit. They were both grinning like idiots. Dawn couldn't remember the occasion when that was taken, but when she first saw that picture, she didn't care. She loved it.

Dawn turned her attention back to Ash. She didn't want to face him and talk to him about it right now. She didn't want to _ever_ talk about it. She knew she had to, but she didn't want to talk now.

That's why she's up on the mountain, looking over Sinnoh with her wounded back against the tree (yes, it hurt her, but she didn't care) and her sighs continuous.

She knew Ash was upset with her, but she'd do it all over again anyway.

"I don't think you should be leaning against that tree with those wounds."

Dawn's eyes widened and a shiver ran up her wounded back, not because he scared her, but because she knew who it was. She's only been up here for about ten minutes and he found her? He must've caught her aura signature and followed her.

"I don't really care," she replied without turning around to face him.

Ash sat down next to her and put his arm around her waist, pulling her away from the tree. "I do."

Dawn gave in and leaned against him, noticing that he was much more comfortable than the tree was. There was a dreadful silence between the two and Dawn was beginning to get mentally uncomfortable with it. After a while, Ash finally opened his mouth:

"Why?" He asked

"Why what?" Dawn asked back

"You know what I mean" said Ash, "Why did you take that shot?"

Dawn started to feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Because I-" Dawn choked out, "because I don't want to see you get hurt any more!"

"Dawn…"

"I love you, Ash. And it gets harder to see you get hurt every day!" Dawn said, "And yet you put yourself in harms way because of me. I just thought I could return the favor."

Dawn hugged him close, never wanting to let him go again. They gazed out into the sunset just looking at the beautiful scenery, the trees were swaying gently to the wind and the clouds were covering the sun creating a beautiful tint of pink in the sky. Then Ash started to choke up with tears.

"I don't want to lose you either." Said Ash, "I thought Ghetsis had killed you with that dark pulse. I don't know what I would've done without you, I love you too."

Dawn smashed her lips against his lips. They stayed like that for a few minutes until finally they had to break apart for air.

"You know, I never thought life could be so fragile. The ones we love and care about are our purpose for existence, and we would do anything to keep them safe. Almost makes me want to believe in an afterlife where we can enjoy with our loved ones." Dawn murmured as moonlight began to shine on her features.

"It is the will to keep them safe that keeps us alive, I imagine that I you had died I would've ravaged everything in sight absolutely destroying them. Instead of the will to keep you safe, I would exist solely on my Will for Revenge…" Ash said darkly.

"Ash…" Dawn whispered mostly to herself.

"I love you Dawn and I swear that I will protect you for ever" Ash boldly stated,"you are my light, my life, and my shield from reality. I would love to act as your sword."

Dawn looked at Ash with tears in her eyes.

"I love you Dawn…" Ash whispered in her ear.

Ash leaned in and kissed Dawn, more gracefully than Dawn kissed him mind you, and during those moments nothing existed but the two of them. Nothing else in the world mattered. The only sounds they could hear were their own breaths. When they broke apart it like a force was trying to push them back together. If a god existed, even they would not be able to separate them. Their sheer will drove them forward to stay together. Gods, Kings, Megalomaniacs, nobody could stop them from being together.

You see my friend, our will drives us forward it is what keeps us going. Whether it is a will to protect or a will to stay alive, or even a will for revenge, it is what keeps us alive. Without will there is no stimulation for your existence and you face existential crisis. With no purpose for extinction a person loses all emotions and that is why love exists, it keeps you steady and alive.

While most believe that Ash and Dawn's purpose in life is to become a Pokemon Master and Top Coordinator, respectfully, it is not. Your goal and dream is not your purpose. In their case it is their love for eachother. My Unrivaled Will led me to create the universe you know today. Remember that if you have a will for something you cannot be stopped. Now my friend let us continue with the story.

Ash slowly got up and lifted Dawn, bridal style, up.

"Let's go back to the Pokémon Center" he gently whispered into her ear.

She smiled back as a response and closed her eyes trying to get sleep after the long day.

Ash turned his face towards the sky, "If an unrivaled will truly exists I would like to believe it is for love. Maybe it was Arceus's desire to create love or feel love that he created all of us. I now see that Dawn is my purpose that gives my existence stimulation and I love her..."

His voice echoed in the distance as he trudged down the mountain with a sleeping Dawn in his arms.

* * *

Pearlshipper4evar: DAFUQ! This story was supposed to be a love story and turned into philosophy class!

OblivionWielder: I think I almost had a spasm trying to help you write this.

Pearlshipper4evar: (Mindblank)

OblivionWielder: While he is trying to gather his thoughts I just want to call out that we have left 6 references to other stories we have written. The first person to find it gets a exclusive preview to the next collab one-shot we will be doing. :)

Pearlshipper4evar: Also just clairfying this story was in 3rd person Omniscient with Arceus being the omniscient "god" like figure. I wrote this story because I wanted a kinda break from my other stories. I am working on a collab with AshxDawnAddicted and another with Dawn Ketchum, and another main story. When I broke my arm(recently) I was just tired and took a break. Oblivionwielder helped me. Make sure to check his stories out they are gr8!

OblivionWielder: Eh it was nothing much, I too needed a break from the Percy Jackson and Harry Potter and Undertale fics I was doing, and Pokemon/Pearlshipping was the perfect cure!

Pearlshipper4evar & OblivionWielder: UNTIL NEXT TIME!

Pearlshipper4evar: WAIT!

OblivionWielder: What?!

Pearlshipper4evar: I just wanted to say, that if you liked our collab story make sure to leave a review saying: #PearlWielder. If we get 10 of those we will do a full collab story on oblivion's page!

OblivionWielder: Good idea, but for real this time:

Pearlshipper4evar & OblivionWielder: BYE!


End file.
